Monsters University Alternate Ending
by benderjam
Summary: What would happen if Mike and Sully got to stay in Monsters University. How would their friendship turn out and how would Oozma Kappa change. Contains spoilers. Please read and review.


Monsters University Alternate Ending

Warning: Contains Spoilers

Mike and Sully had their bags packed up and they walked down the stairs and showed sad faces as they got ready to say goodbye to their Oozma Kappa brothers. They stood near the front door and they stopped and looked back at Don, Squishy, Terry, Terri, and Art, who showed sad expressions.

Mike showed a sad expression as he said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Terri (the head on the right side of the body) showed a sad expression as he said, "We're gonna miss you guys!"

Sully showed a sad expression as he said, "We'll miss you guys too."

Don walked forward with a sad expression as he gave Mike his business card and said, "Promise me… you'll keep in touch."

Mike read Don's card and noticed that he crossed out "sales" and wrote "scarer" and he smiled as he said, "You guys are the scariest monsters I've ever met."

They showed warm smiles and Mike showed a serious expression as he said, "Don't let anyone tell you different!"

They gathered in a group hug and when they separated Sully grabbed the knob of the door; when he opened it they were all surprised to see Dean Hardscrabble standing on the front porch. They all gently screamed and jumped in surprise; she held a rolled up newspaper in her hands.

She showed a blank expression as she said, "Sorry to bother you, but I've brought you something."

She handed Mike the newspaper as she said, "It seems you've made the front page again."

Mike looked at the front page and saw a picture of the CDA holding him and Sully and the headline was "Freshmen Expelled".

They looked back at her as she smiled with her eyes half closed and she pulled out the Scare Games Trophy and said, "And this is for all of you."

Sully held it with a shocked and confused expression as he said, "The trophy? But I cheated."

She showed another blank expression as he said, "Yes you did, but I saw how hard you were working to win this and I also saw how the other teams were treating you for trying to win. And I realized, even though Mr. Sullivan cheated, your team deserved this trophy more than any of the other teams, especially the Roars."

As he continued she showed a small smile to show a small bit of respect and appreciation as she said, "All of you managed to do something that no one has ever done before, you surprised me."

She looked down at Mike with a blank expression as she said, "Mr. Wazowski, I was partially wrong about you; you are not scary but you can be scary at times."

She then turned to Sully with the same expression as she said, "And Mr. Sullivan, I was also wrong about you; you are not a disgrace to your family or my university."

She then turned her head to look at both of them with a respectful smile as she said, "This may come as a surprise to you, but you are not the only ones who cheated."

They all showed surprise as she said, "It seems that before the final event the president of the Roars rigged your scare simulator to make it harder than the maximum difficulty. He was expelled."

They showed more surprise and looked at each other simultaneously as she said, "If they had not tampered with your simulator you would have won fair and square."

She showed a respectful smile as she said, "Considering all the events that happened before, during, and after the Scare Games, you two are welcome to come back to my university."

When she stopped talking they all smiled in shock and Mike and Sully happily looked at each other.

They looked back at her and Mike showed a surprised expression as she showed a blank expression as she looked at him and said, "And Mr. Wazowski, though you are not scary there is a place for you in my Scaring Program. You may learn to become a Scarer's assistant; you will attend the same classes but you will not be tested on scariness."

She smiled respectfully as she said, "I look forward to having all of you in my Scaring Program."

She showed her wings and then flew off into the sky; when she was gone they closed the door and Sully and Mike turned to the others with excited smiles.

Mike happily said, "Looks like we're here to stay!"

Sully then happily exclaimed, "Yeah! We're OK!"

Don smiled as he put his tentacles up and said, "Well, this day just gets better and better, because we've got more good news. We're moving into a real Fraternity House!"

Mike happily said, "Oh, that's great!"

Squishy smiled as he said, "Yeah, and a few guys said they wanted to join our Fraternity."

Mike showed astonishment as he said, "What?!"

Terry smiled as he said, "We're gonna have some new members!"

Terri moved his top right arm forward with his palm up as he happily said, "Some of them are Scaring Majors! Some aren't but they all think we can help them become scary!"

Sully happily said, "This is the greatest day of my life!"

Don smiled as he pointed his tentacle to their bags and said, "Well it's a good thing you guys are already packed, we better start packing."

A few hours later

They were all gathered in front of their new Fraternity House and they smiled as they looked at it. Mike was wearing his Oozma Kappa hat and Sully was wearing his Oozma Kappa T-shirt.

They heard a voice behind them say, "Hey!"

They turned around to see the four monsters who wanted to join their Fraternity. One of them was George Sanderson (he made a cameo appearance in Monsters University) and the other one was Charlie (his assistant in Monsters Inc.). One of the other monsters was blue with a tall thin body; he had six tentacles with suction cups coming out of the sides of his body and he had six legs in a circular position, they were like tentacles but they bent like spider legs; his eyes were sticking out of the top of his forehead. The fourth one was a large, orange, furry monster with a horn for a nose (in the movie he stood next to Squishy's mom when they were cheering for Oozma Kappa in the scare games).

George walked toward Sully and said, "Name's George Sanderson, we'd like to join you guys."

Sully happily shook his hand and said, "Hey weren't you a member of Jaws Theta Chi fraternity?"

George smiled slightly embarrassed as he said, "Yeah but after we got disqualified from the first event in the Scare Games they kicked me out. I thought I'd join you guys since you took a bunch of underdogs and turned them into stars."

Charlie stood next to him and said, "Yeah, we'd like to join you."

Don stepped forward and said, "Well as President of Oozma Kappa I'd like to say welcome aboard!"

Mike stood next to him and looked at the four monsters as he said, "Yeah, and you're all in for a real treat tonight."

Later that night

The lights were off in the fraternity house and George, Charlie, and the other two monsters walked down into the basement with confused expressions. The basement was so dark they couldn't see the walls; in the center of the room was a small circular night stand with two candles on it. They walked toward it but then stopped as they saw Don standing in front of them, wearing a black hooded robe.

He spoke with a deep voice as he said, "Do you pledge your souls to the Oozma Kappa brotherhood?"

Terry and Terri then hit Charlie's butt with a paddle and they stood behind Art, who had his hands together as he wore his black hood.

Terry pointed his paddle at them as he said, "Do you swear to keep secret…"

Terri then quickly finished the sentence as he said, "all that you learn here?"

Sully was standing next to Art wearing a long black hooded robe and put his hands up as he spoke with a creepy voice as he said, "No matter how horrifying?!"

George then said, "Ow!"

Squishy stepped out from behind him wearing a black hooded robe; he held a paddle with OK on it in his right hand and a book in his right hand as he said, "Will you take the sacred oath of this society?!"

The orange monster with the horn for a nose said, "Ow!"

Mike stepped out from behind him and looked up at them as he wore a black hooded robe. The robe went over his legs but the sleeves were in the side of the hood for his arms. He held another paddle in his right hand as he looked up at the four of them with a creepy expression.

Mike's voice slightly echoed as he said, "Do you promise to look out for your brothers, no matter what the peril? Will you defend Oozma Kappa now matter how dangerous, no matter how insurmountable the odds may be, from evils both great and small, in the face of unending pain and misery?"

The four of them showed confused expressions as they put their hands (and tentacles) on the book Squishy was holding and George said, "Um yes."

They turned to Art as he showed a serious expression and spoke with a slightly creepy voice as he said, "If you should disobey your oath you shall receive the ultimate punishment!"

Suddenly they turned the lights on and they all smiled and Squishy happily said, "Can't wait to start scaring with you brothers!"

The next day

George put on an Oozma Kappa T-shirt like Sully's and so did Charlie and the orange monster that had a horn for a nose. The tall blue monster wore a long sleeveless Oozma Kappa shirt with six holes for his tentacles. The four of them smiled as they looked at the others who wore their Oozma Kappa shirts.

A montage then started as music played in the background; first it showed Mike and Charlie studying on how to become Scarers' assistants. Then it showed a Monsters University football player score a touchdown at a football; all the Oozma Kappa brothers were watching with excited expressions and they raised their arms as they cheered. Then it showed all of them watching TV in their Fraternity House sitting on a couch and watching TV. Sully was eating some popcorn and Sully showed a very interested expression. Then it showed Mike and Squishy playing chess in one room in their fraternity house and then the camera moved to show that in the other room Sully was arm-wrestling George. Sully then pushed George's arm but George was a good sport as he smiled at Sully.

Then it showed standing right in front of their Fraternity House and Mike was helping Sully study as he read a book and said, "Fear of spiders?"

Sully smiled as he said, "Arachnophobia."

Mike smiled as he read the book and said, "Fear of bugs?"

Sully smiled as he said, "Entomophobia."

Mike smiled again as he said, "Fear of germs?"

Sully smiled while he said, "Mysophobia."

Then it showed when they were in scaring class Squishy answered a question as he said, "Under the bed."

Professor Night smiled as he looked at him and said, "Well done Mr. Squibbles."

Then it showed a moment when they were all let out of scaring class and they just had a test. Randall saw that his grade was an A-; he looked ahead and saw Mike walking with his test, which he got an A+ on. Randall smiled as he began to walk toward Mike; suddenly he stopped when Sully walked past him. Sully tapped Mike on the head and Mike stopped and turned to him. Sully smiled as he showed him that he got an A+ on his test; Mike smiled and slightly laughed victoriously and then he high-fived Sully, then low-fived him, then they put their shoulders up as they bumped each other.

They continued walking next to each other and Randall looked at Mike with a shocked expression, then he squinted his eyes with anger and hatred as he scolded him and said, "And I wanted to be your friend… Wazowski!"

The music then started and it showed a bunch of monsters coming into Oozma Kappa's Fraternity House and they smiled as they entered. They all entered the living room, which had darker lights on.

Squishy smiled as he looked at their guests and said, "We call this room Party Central."

Terry smiled as he said, "This is our first party here."

Terri smiled as he pointed a remote at the ceiling and pressed the button with his thumb while he said, "And now that it's here, we are ready!"

A mirror ball came out of the ceiling and started turning, shining bright lights everywhere. A few hours later everyone was dancing as a DJ played some music; Mike and Sully were dancing next to each other with their Oozma Kapp brothers around them.

When the music stopped Don gave the DJ a record to play and he looked at everyone, as they looked at him while he said, "Your attention please."

He then moved his right tentacle to refer to Sully and Mike as he said, "I would like to dedicate this next song to our friends Mike and Sully, without whom none of this would be possible."

Everyone smiled as they looked at them and a bright yellow light shined over them as the music began to play (listen to this song and you'll hear it). Mike and Sully began to sing as they looked at each other; all the other monsters smiled as they watched them and they swayed their bodies.

On the first lines Sully bounced to the beat while he referred to himself, then Mike smiled as he looked into space and put his arm out with his palm facing down. Then Sully smiled as he bounced to the beat and pointed his thumb at himself, then Mike smiled jokingly as he moved his arms across his body with his palms facing down, then Sully smiled conceitedly as he shrugged his arms. Then Sully smiled as he pointed his finger up; then he smiled as he pointed at Mike and started shuffling his feet to the beat.

Sully: "_If I were a rich man,_

_With a million or two_"

Mike: "_I'd live in a penthouse,_

_In a room with a view_"

Sully: "_And if I were handsome_"

Mike: "_No way!_"

Sully: "_It could happen._

_Those dreams do come true._

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you!_

_Wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have…_

_Wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have…_

_Wouldn't have nothing…_"

On the next lines Mike sang as he pointed up at Sully; then he shook his body to the beat as he open handedly referred to Sully. Sully smiled jokingly as he pointed to Mike. Then Mike moved his arms up with his palms up to refer to everyone. Sully sang his line as he bounced to the beat and smiled at Mike. Then as Mike continued to sing as he open handedly referred to Sully with a smile; then he pointed at Sully on the final line of his verse.

Mike: "_Can I tell ya something?_

_For years I have envy,_"

Sully: "_You green with it!_"

Mike: "_Your grace and your charm,_

_Everyone loves you, ya know._"

Sully: "_Yes I know, I know, I know._"

Mike: "_But I must admit it,_

_Big guy you always come through,_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you…!_"

They then started dancing as they sang the next verse together as they smiled at each other. Mike kicked his feet out to the beat while Sully kicked his legs and swung his arms backwards to the beat. Then, on the second line, they bounced their bodies as they waved their fingers back and forth to the beat. On the third, fourth, and fifth line Mike jumped on his head and briefly spun around on it then bounced his body and tapped his foot to the beat; while he did that Sully bounced to the beat while he pointed both his fingers at Sully with a friendly and charming smile.

Mike and Sully: "_You and me together,_

_That's how it always should be_

_One without the other,_

_Don't mean nothing to me,_

_Nothing to me!_"

Then Mike got on his feet and smiled as he looked up at Sully, who smiled at Mike as they both bounced to the beat as they sang the next two lines.

Mike: "_Yes I wouldn't be nothing,_"

Sully: "_Aw now!_"

On the next few lines they bounced their bodies and Mike pointed up at Sully; then he pointed at his eyeball, and then he put his palms up as he shrugged his arms.

Mike: "_if I didn't have you to serve,_

_I'm just a punky little eyeball,_

_And a funky optic nerve_"

As they continued to sing Mike nervously smiled at Sully; then Sully sang his line as he smiled jokingly and pointed his left finger at Mike. Then Mike smiled as he sang and pointed his right finger up at Sully.

Mike: "_Hey I never told you this,_

_Sometimes I get a little blue,_"

Sully: "_Looks good on you._"

Mike: "_But I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have you!_"

As they continued to sing Mike grabbed Mike's hand and they started dancing together in a brotherly way. They put their free hands out as they kicked their legs out and Mike stared into space happily as he sang his line. Then Sully pulled Mike forward and held both his hands as they quickly danced and tapped their feet to the beat as Mike sang his three lines happily. Then as Mike sang his next lines he showed a worried expression and then Sully dipped him and he showed a painful expression.

Sully: "_Let's dance!_"

(Short instrumental break)

Mike: "_Look ma, I'm dancing!_"

(Another short instrumental break)

Mike: "_Would ya let me lead,_

_Look at that it's true_

_Big guys are lining their feet!_

_Don't you dare dip me!_

_Don't you dare dip me!_

_Don't you dare dip me!_

_Ow I should have stretched!_"

On the next lines Sully let go of Mike and they both stared forward as everyone smiled at them. Mike held his left hip in pain with his eye closed and Sully shuffled his feet as his arms dangled in front of him while he slightly waved them as he sang his lines. Mike smiled as he stood straight and pointed his finger at Sully, then Sully interrupted as he shrugged his arms. Then Mike sang again as he bent his arms with his palms facing up at his sides and he smiled, but Sully interrupted again as he slightly bounced to the beat and stuck his arms straight out to his sides and his palms up. Mike then showed a curious expression as he sang his final line of the verse.

Sully: "_Yes I wouldn't be nothing_

_If I didn't have you_"

Mike: "_I know what ya mean Sully, because.._"

Sully: "_I wouldn't know where to go._"

Mike: "_Me too, because I…_"

Sully: "_Why ya keep singing my part?_"

On the next lines Mike and Sully sang as they smiled and moved their arms in front of their bodies. Then Sully smiled as he moved his hands and fingers to refer to himself; then they both sang as they smiled at each other with their eyes half closed. They bounced to the beat with their arms down at their sides with he same expressions. On the final lines of the verse they pointed at each other on the last high note.

Mike and Sully: "_I don't have to say it,_"

Sully: "_I say it anyway._"

Mike and Sully: "_'cause we both know it's true,_

_I would have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_I would have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_I would have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_Wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have… you…!_"

Suddenly Mike sang the next two lines of the verse as he stuck his right finger up in front of him and excitedly smiled as he put his arms straight out to his sides. All the other monsters in the room joined in on the dance floor; all the Oozma Kappa brothers gathered around Mike and Sully with friendly smiles. The other monsters bounced their bodies to the beat and pounded their fists in the air to the rhythm. Sully sang his line as he swung his arms out in front of him with a smile, then Mike sang his line with a smile showing he was surprised. As Sully sang the next line he bounced his body as he moved his fists back and forth along the sides of his body. Mike sang his short line as he looked up at Sully, then they both sang the next lines as they bounced their bodies to the beat and moved their fists back and forth at their sides.

Mike: "_One more time!_

_It worked!_"

Sully: "_I don't have to say it,_"

Mike: "_Where'd everybody come from?!_"

Sully: "_'cause we both know it's true,_"

Mike: "_Let's take it home big guy!_"

Mike and Sully: "_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have_

_I wouldn't have nothing_

_If I didn't have_"

Mike sang the final lines as he climbed up Sully's back and stood on his shoulder and pointed his right finger at Sully, who smiled at him. On the very last line Mike smiled as he put his left arm around the back of Sully's head and pointed his right finger at him while Sully smiled at him.

Mike: "_You!_

_You!_

_You!_

_A E I O, that means you! Yeah!_"

**Author's note: I cannot believe they did not play this song at least in the credits of the movie. I'm hoping if someone with a youtube account reads this it will inspire them to post a video of this song with various scenes from Monsters University.**


End file.
